1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to a system for providing hierarchical services in a data network.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of content (data) to a large number of terminals (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is very important for network administrators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way that allows networked devices to easily and efficiently receive content and/or other network services.
In current content delivery/media distribution systems, a variety of content distribution servers deliver content streams using broadcast or unicast transmissions. For example, wide area distribution servers may broadcast content streams nationwide, while local area distribution servers may broadcast content streams only locally. Typically, a device receives and renders content in a content stream as it is received without modification.
However, the current structure of content delivery means that a device user may have to receive and select from multiple content streams to obtain both national and local content. Additionally, content retailers and/or content providers may have to provide the same advertising, commercials, or other content for inclusion into multiple streams. Unfortunately, this creates a variety of distribution problems that are sometimes addressed by duplicate transmission of content resulting in wasted bandwidth and network inefficiencies.
Therefore, what is needed is a hierarchical distribution system that allows a content stream to be modified to include selected content. For example, the system should operate to allow a nationwide content stream to be modified to include local content, such as news or local advertising. The system should also provide a way for a content stream to be modified to include suitable content from a variety of sources, such as content from other content streams, cached content, or content from a third party.